Never Trust A Picture!
by wolfdoggoldfish Inc
Summary: Crossover! James plant Lily zu einem romantischen Date in die Karibik zu entführen...Dummerweise läuft nicht alles ganz so wie geplant.


**Hallo, liebe Leser!! räusper**

**Wir (d.h eine sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr gute Freundin, die gerade mit einer Pistole an meinem Kopf neben mir sitz, damit ich sie auch als sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr gute Freundin bezeichne, und ich) haben eine Fanfiction geschrieben...**

**Es ist ein Crossover... Ein sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr... ähm unbeschreibliches Crossover… Kommen wir zum Disclaimer, dann wisst ihr vielleicht, was ich meine.**

**Disclaimer: Aalso, alle auftretenden Personen gehören nicht uns, sondern**

**1. Disney**

**2. J.K.Rowling und Warner Bros.**

**3. Kaori Yuki**

**Klar soweit?**

**Nun zu den Figuren... **

**Einige stammen aus God Child... Nun ja, das kennt nicht jeder, deshalb einige Worte, damit ihr nicht gleich wieder verschwindet!**

**Mikaela ist eine mhh... Untote, die Spinnen mag und sie auch kontrollieren kann, außerdem mag sie Cain, die Hauptperson aus God Child, den wir leider nicht mit in unsere kleine Geschichte aufgenommen haben.**

**"The Doctor"-Jezebel Disraeli, mag Cain auch, besonders seine Augen... Wie der Name sagt, ist er Doktor und etwas verrückt... Weiter wollen wir auch da nicht ausholen, da einiges noch in der Fanfiction selbst erklärt wird... **

**Wer Fluch der Karibik nicht kennt, tut mir wirklich leid. Aber den Film gibts überall zu kaufen ;)**

**Und wer Harry Potter nicht kennt... Naja, da sagen wir mal nichts zu...**

**So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Hoffentlich habt ihr beim Lesen auch genauso viel Spaß wie wir beim Schreiben...) **

_**Never Trust A Picture!**_

1. Welcome to the Carribean, luv!

Regulus saß am warmen Kaminfeuer und las ein altes Buch, eine alte Chronik, die er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Es war schon spät, alle anderen waren schon in die Schlafsäle verschwunden. Seufzend stand Regulus auf und ging zum Fenster. Ihm war, als würde ihn etwas dorthin rufen. Oder jemand?

Er sah einen Schatten am Fenster vorbei huschen. Regulus dachte, er würde sich das nur einbilden und setzte sich wieder vor den Kamin. Er bemerkte, wie einige Spinnen an ihm hochkletterten und wollte sie gerade entfernen, als er erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

"Ich wünsche einen guten Abend!"

Rex wirbelte herum.

"Wie? Was? Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?"

Das braun, rot gelockte Mädchen setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Auffallend waren die Bandagen, die sie am ganzen Körper zu haben schien.

"Durch das Fenster, dass du mir freundlicherweise geöffnet hast."

Sie schien offensichtlich amüsiert. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Hatte er das Fenster denn geöffnet? Rex konnte sich gar nicht erinnern... Misstrauisch starrte er das Mädchen an.

"Was willst du hier?" Das Gesicht des Mädchens verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Das weißt du nicht?" Unwillig schubste er eine der Spinnen von seiner Schulter. Das Mädchen fauchte jetzt wütend.

"Lass meine Kleinen in Ruhe!" - "Gerne, wenn sie mich in Ruhe lassen!"

"Was tun sie denn? Sie sind doch ganz lieb..." - "Sie klettern auf mir herum!" - "Tun sie bei mir auch.

Eine Spinne seilte sich von ihrem Haar herab zu ihrer Schulter.

"Und was genau willst du jetzt von mir?" - "Ein Kind!" - "Wie?!" - "Ich glaube, das brauche ich dir nicht zu erklären!" - "Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" - "Ach, Cain!" - "Cain?"

Regulus war sichtlich verwirrt und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu finden. Das Mädchen starrte ihn nun ihrerseits verwirrt an.

"Du bist doch Cain!" Es war mehr eine Aufforderung Cain zu sein, als eine Frage.

Regulus konnte nichts sagen. Verwirrt starrte er das Mädchen an, das nun eine Schnute zog.

"Sag schon, du bist Cain."

Regulus schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. "Äh... Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Das Mädchen verzog wütend das Gesicht. "Du lügst!"

"Tu ich nicht!" Während er mit dem Mädchen über seine Identität diskutierte, schob er in seiner Umhangtasche seine Hand näher zu seinem Zauberstab. Plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hand.

"Oh, hat sie dich gebissen?" - "Wie kommst du darauf?" - "Weil ich es ihr befohlen habe!"

Regulus ging langsam zum Jungenschlafsaal.

"Da ich ja nicht Cain bin, kann ich ja jetzt gehen."

Er drehte sich um und rannte die Treppen hoch. Rex hielt erst an, als er Lucius' Zimmer betrat. Was er dort sah, war nicht viel besser als das unbekannte Mädchen. Lucius sah ihn überrascht und schockiert an. Bellatrix, die in seinem Arm lag, hätte Rex vermutlich am liebsten eigenhändig getötet.

"Ähm... Du, da unten ist ein Mädchen... das ein Kind von mir will..." Regulus stammelte vor sich hin.

"Bitte?" Bellatrix starrte ihren Cousin verblüfft an.

"Jemand will von dir, von DIR, ein Kind? Du bist doch selbst noch eins."

Regulus errötete. "Das... aber... es stimmt... das Mädchen..."

Plötzlich hörte er Lucius schnauben. Sowohl Rex als auch seine Cousine schauten ihn an. Lucius lächelte trocken.

"Dann geh doch hin!" Er grinste. "Geh doch zu dem Mädchen, wenn sie sich so aufdrängt. Ist sicher 'ne lohnenswerte Erfahrung."

Bellatrix fing an zu kichern. "Wie heißt denn diese frühreife Nymphomanin, die den kleinen, unschuldigen Rexie verführen will?"

Regulus stutze. "Äh, keine Ahnung... hab nicht gefragt..."

"Noch nicht mal vorgestellt hat sie sich. Na, so was! Die würde ich gerne mal sehen... Ich geh mit dir runter."

Lucius wollte protestieren, wurde aber von Bellatrix einfach mitgezogen. Er, nur mit seiner Unterhose, und sie nur mit einem kurzen Nachthemdchen bekleidet, betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Wo ist dieses Mädchen?" - "Weg..." - "Hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

Lucius sah mürrisch aus. "Kleiner, wenn du dir noch einmal einen schlechten Scherz mit uns erlaubst, hat es Konsequenzen!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem gemeinen Grinsen von Bella verschwanden die beiden wieder in den Schlafsaal. Regulus spürte einen kalten Luftzug und drehte sich um. Das Fenster stand offen.

Nach längerem Überlegen beschloss Rex eine Runde durch das Schloss zu drehen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es konnte ja alles nur eine sehr realistische Einbildung gewesen sein.

Beunruhigt verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und betrat die Kerker. Ihn fröstelte und zitternd ging er durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge. Hatte er sich dieses Mädchen wirklich nur eingebildet? Zögernd zog Regulus seine Hand aus der Umhangtasche. Eine Bisswunde. Zwei winzige Tropfen Blut glitzerten auf seiner Hand, dort, wo die Spinne ihn gebissen hatte. Er hatte also nicht geträumt. Ihn schauderte. Hoffentlich war die Spinne nicht giftig... Vielleicht sollte er in den Krankenflügel gehen.

"Gehst du mit mir auf einen Mondscheinspaziergang?"

Erschrocken stieß Regulus einen hohen Schrei aus und sprang zwei Schritte zurück.

"Du-" - "Ja, ich. Kommst du?" Das Mädchen mit den Spinnen lächelte ihn an.

"Ich... ähm... von mir aus, Miss...?"

Sie kicherte. "Nenn mich einfach Mikaela."

Mikaela nahm Rex an der Hand. Er fühlte den steifen Stoff ihrer Bandagen auf seiner Haut.

"Und du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, dass ich nicht dieser Cain bin?" - "Doch, ich hab mit "The Doctor" gesprochen. Entschuldige meinen Fehler, aber goldig bist du trotzdem!"

----------------------------------------------------

Im selben Moment, indem Rex im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum von dem Spinnenmädchen überrascht wurde, stand James Potter vor einem Gemälde im Erdgeschoss und strahlte. Voller Stolz betrachtete er sein Werk. Ein etwa 2 Meter hohes Gemälde eines schwarzen Piratenschiffs, auf dem man kleine Menschen sehen konnte, die eifrig hin und her liefen und sich Befehle zuriefen... Es lag natürlich in der Karibik vor Anker, dessen hatte er sich vergewissert. Sein Werk! Grinsend wandte er sich um. Gut, er hatte es nicht selbst gemalt, aber mit einigen magischen Tricks hatte er es so verändert, dass es den Betrachter in die Welt des Gemäldes hineinziehen würde. Was in diesem Fall bedeutete, es würde sie in die Karibik bringen. Ihn und Lily. Er würde es ihr gleich sagen. Bestimmt würde sie sich freuen. Es waren sozusagen Probe-Flitterwochen. Tief, tief in seinem Hinterkopf verborgen meldete sich ein Stimmchen zu Wort, das sagte, Lily würde keineswegs begeistert sein, bei dieser Vorstellung, doch wie es seine Art war, schob James solcherlei Bedenken schlicht und einfach beiseite. Lily musste es einfach mögen. Wer mochte die Karibik denn nicht?

Fröhlich pfeifend ging er seiner Wege, kramte noch im Gehen ein altes Pergament aus der Tasche und flüsterte "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tu-Nicht-Gut bin." Er grinste selbstgefällig. Gleich würde er wissen, wo Lily war.

Ah! Da war sie auch schon! Ein kleiner, überaus hübscher Punkt in der Bibliothek. Direkt neben... direkt neben Snape! Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war James' gute Laune wie weggeblasen. Was hatte sie mit Snape zu tun??!! Gute, er würde eine Planänderung vornehmen müssen. Er würde in die Bibliothek gehen, Snape umbringen und dann erst mit Lily in die Karibik reisen... Snape konnte von Glück reden, wenn er nicht mehr da war, sobald James die Bibliothek betrat.

Wutschnaubend rannte er durch die Gänge und betrat ebenso wutschnaubend die Bibliothek. Da saß... nur Lily... Ein Glück für diesen Schleimbeutel...! Er würde es trotzdem büßen müssen. Doch jetzt musste er sich erst mal beruhigen... Er atmete tief durch... Er atmete nochmal tief durch... Lily starrte ihn schon ganz komisch an. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, das jedoch immer noch vom Gedanken an Snape gestört war... Reiß dich zusammen, James, denk an die Karibik, denk an Lily!!! Es half, sein Lächeln wurde freundlicher... Er sah, dass Lily die Stirn runzelte.

"Potter..."

"Hallo, Lily-Süße!"

"Potter." Die Verärgerung in ihrer Stimme war bestimmt nur Einbildung.

"Lily-Schatz, ich hab was ganz Tolles entdeckt."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Warum glaubt sie mir nie?, fragte sich James.

"Wirklich, Liebes, ganz bestimmt."

"So." Ihre Stimme triefte nur so von Misstrauen. Mädchen! Innerlich seufzte James. Immer nur das Schlimmste erwarten!

"Was ist denn dieses "ganz Tolle"?"

James grinste und packte sie mit dem ihm eigenen Überschwang an der Hand. "Eine Überraschung!!"

Lily stöhnte. "Potter, nein..." Doch James ignorierte ihren Protest wie üblich. Er zog sie einfach mit sich zu seinem Gemälde hin.

"Tadaa!" James wies mit eleganter Geste auf das Bild.

Lily sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ein Gemälde? Was soll ich mit einem Gemälde?"

"Oh, es ist ja nicht nur irgendein Gemälde!"

"Ach, nein?"

"Nein. Sieh es dir nur mal näher an!"

James beugte sich zu dem Gemälde und zog Lily mit sich, bis ihre Nasen das Bild fast berührten.

Lily konnte nur fragen "Was soll das, Pot- ahhhhh!", da wurden sie schon beide in das Bild hineingezogen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just in diesem Augenblick bogen Regulus und Mikaela um die Ecke, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die beiden Gryffindors in das Gemälde gezogen wurden. Mikaela schlug verzückt die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh, wie fein, das will ich auch machen!"

„Was?" Regulus war bei dieser Aussicht weniger begeistert.

„Ich will auch in das Bild!"

„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das funktioniert!"

„Trotzdem!"

Mikaela zog eine Schnute, lachte aber dann und zog Rex ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen auf das Bild zu. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren auch sie verschwunden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peeves hatte, wie erwartet, das Schauspiel mit angesehen.

"Interessant, interessant... Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob es auch bei Geistern funktioniert."

Er schwebte zu dem Gemälde...

"Nein... viel interessanter ist es doch, wenn man jemand anderes hineinwirft..."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen bog er um die nächste Ecke, um sein Opfer zu suchen.

"Minnie!!! Nein... Filch!!! Nein... Doch MINNIE!!! Guck mal, ich hab was Schönes für dich. Wir sollten uns vertragen. Ich werde auch nie wieder etwas Böses machen!"

_Wer's glaubt wird selig..._

"MINNIE; MINNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eine genervte Professor McGonagall kam aus ihrem Büro.

"Was?!"

"Darf ich dir was zeigen? Potter hat gegen die Regeln verstoßen!", sagte Peeves mit eifrigem Kopfnicken.

"Etwas, was du noch nie getan hast..."

"Genau!"

"Und was soll das sein?"

"Wenn du es sehen willst, musst du mir folgen!"

Schnell schwebte er wieder zu dem Gemälde.

Professor McGonagall folgte ihm seufzend.

"Und was verstößt jetzt gegen die Regeln?"

"Das Gemälde. Du musst ganz nah ran gehen, um es zu sehen."

Minerva beugte sich zu dem Bild vor, dass sie es mit der Nasenspitze berührte. Peeves gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs und schwebte vergnügt hinterher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glaubst du, dass er gelogen hat?"

Lucius schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Kannst du ihn jetzt nicht einfach vergessen? Er wird schon überleben und wenn er auch schon so früh Vater wird, dann solltest du dich für ihn freuen... Aber lass doch endlich dieses Thema! Er hat jetzt wahrscheinlich seinen Spaß und wir sollten ihn auch haben!"

"Aber..."

"Bellatrix!!! Du wirst es morgen wissen!"

Bella stand auf und verließ den Schlafsaal. Lucius blieb allein zurück.

Als Bella in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, war Rex nicht mehr da. Eigentlich war niemand mehr da, aber angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Stunde war das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Ob Regulus wohl mit dem Mädchen mitgegangen war? Ob dieses Mädchen überhaupt existierte? Wenn sie existierte, würde sie jedenfalls dafür büßen müssen, dass Bella jetzt wegen ihr keine Ruhe mehr fand... Sie beschloss nach draußen zu gehen, um das Porträt von Salazar Slytherin zu fragen, ob Regulus vielleicht mit Damenbegleitung an ihm vorbeigekommen war. Nicht, dass es irgendein Indiz dafür gab, dass Rex nach draußen gegangen war, aber man konnte ja nie wissen... Wenn er tatsächlich vorhatte, mit diesem Mädchen... Nein, daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Jedenfalls wäre er dann wahrscheinlich nach draußen gegangen, um ein lauschiges Plätzchen zu suchen.

"Salazar?"

"Ja, Liebes?"

"Haben Sie meinen Cousin zufällig vorbeikommen sehen?"

"Ja, das habe ich, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo sie hinwollten."

"Ohhh... Sie?! Wer war denn bei ihm?"

"Ein Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte... Noch nie gesehen... Aber wenn du mich entschuldigst.. Ich muss mal kurz weg..."

Und schon war er verschwunden. Bellatrix starrte auf die kahle Mauer, die zurück blieb.

Sie seufzte. Dann würde sie ihn wohl suchen müssen. Konnte doch nicht angehen, dass er sein Vergnügen haben sollte, während sie sich wegen ihm einfach nicht auf Lucius konzentrieren konnte.

Langsam schritt sie den Flur entlang und die Stufen hoch.

Bella trug noch immer ihr Nachhemd, was sie nicht gestört hatte, da das Schloss um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich verlassen sein sollte.

Aber die Marauders wären nicht die Marauders, wenn sich nicht einer zu unmöglichen Uhrzeiten an unmöglichen Orten befinden würde. So war es auch heute.

"Ohhh..." Mehr konnte Sirius nicht sagen, der vermutlich nach James und Lily schauen wollte, die er mit Sicherheit nicht finden würde.

Lucius musste sich wohl dazu entschlossen haben, Bella zu folgen. Daher stand nun auch dieser in seiner Bekleidung (Boxershorts, nur Boxershorts...) Sirius gegenüber.

Die drei waren sprachlos. Der Marauder fing an zu lachen und ging zur Treppe.

"Ihr wisst, dass das morgen jeder weiß!" Mehr konnte man von Sirius nicht verstehen, da er vor Lachen kaum ein Wort herausbrachte.

"Ich bring ihn um, wenn er mir noch mal über den Weg läuft...", meinte Bellatrix trocken.

"Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass er mit dir verwandt ist? Und an der gleichen Schule ist wie du?!"

"Siehst du... Seine Überlebenschancen sind sehr gering!"

Lucius fing an das Gemälde zu bewundern.

"Schön..."

"Finde ich auch... Tante Nemesis wird sich sicherlich freuen, wenn ich ihn umbringe..."

"Ich meinte nicht ihn, sondern das Bild..."

"Na dann!" Bellatrix ging zu Lucius und betrachtete sich das Gemälde.

"Hing das schon mal hier? Ist mir nie aufgefallen..."

"Mir auch nicht, aber in der Karibik wäre ich jetzt auch gerne. Sicherlich schön: Zu zweit auf einer einsamen Insel..."

"Hier kann es auch sehr schön sein... Zu zweit..."

Lucius zog Bella an sich und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Leider war hinter ihm keine Wand sondern das Gemälde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort betrat währenddessen die Eingangshalle und sah sich um. Dumbledore war vermutlich in seinem Büro. Also einfach die Treppen hoch und vor der Statue stehen bleiben, weil er das Passwort nicht wusste... In Zukunft musste er wohl besser vorausplanen, obwohl dies eh nur eine kurze Abweichung von seinem eigentlichen Plan war.

Der Lord blieb vor der Treppe stehen. Ihm fiel ein hübsches Gemälde ins Auge. Musste wohl neu sein. Vielleicht war das ein Hinweis zum Passwort... Nein, so dumm war selbst Dumbledore nicht, auch wenn er ihn kurzfristig eingeladen hatte. Den Grund wusste er noch nicht und so wie es aussah, würde er es so schnell nicht erfahren.

Dann blieb auch noch genug Zeit sich das merkwürdige Bild anzusehen. Es schien, dass einige Personen darin nicht dorthin gehörten. Sie sahen anders aus und schienen verzweifelt hin und her zu laufen.

Da der Dunkle Lord ein wenig kurzsichtig war, aber zu eitel war, um sich eine Brille zuzulegen und ihm auch noch die Nase fehlte, um die Brille halten zu können, musste er näher an das Gemälde, um die Personen besser sehen zu können.

Und was dann passiert, können sich alle nun denken, da es das gleiche wie bei den anderen auch ist...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis Hargreaves, der Card Master, mochte Experimente, die den menschlichen Horizont des Viktorianischen Zeitalters weit überschritten. Selbst vor gotteslästerlichen und grausamen Versuchen schreckte er nicht zurück. Sein neuestes Themengebiet war nun die Möglichkeit, in der Zeit beliebig hin und her, zu reisen... Und in Ermangelung eines besseren Versuchskaninchens befahl er seinem Ziehsohn, Jezebel Disraeli, ihm seine Schöpfung Mikaela zur Verfügung zu stellen. Und da Mikaela ihm verfallen war, war sie nur allzu gern bereit, alles zu tun, was er ihr befiel.

Leider war das Mädchen nur kurz zurück gekommen und hatte sich lediglich bei Jezebel gemeldet. Seither hatte er nichts von ihr gehört und konnte sie folglich nicht befragen, sein Experiment also nicht auswerten. Es war zweifellos Jezebels Schuld und er würde dafür bestraft werden. Der Card Master ließ seinen Sohn rufen.

Jezebel wusste, was passieren würde und betrat nun sehr langsam den Raum.

Das Gesicht seines Vaters war hart und zeigte kaum eine Regung. Jezebel schluckte... Er würde wieder ausgepeitscht werden. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. _Wie üblich. _

"Du hast mir nicht gehorcht, Jezebel. Du hättest Mikaela zu mir bringen müssen."

"Ja, ich weiß, Vater." Jezebel sprach sehr leise. "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

"Ich weiß.", sagte Alexis, während ein sadistisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. "Ich werde dich ebenfalls in die Zukunft schicken. Du bringst sie mit, wenn du zu mir zurück kommst, und kannst mir berichten. Verstanden?"

"Verstanden, Vater." Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt von der Aussicht, in die Zukunft zu reisen, begeistert war, es war auf jeden Fall besser, als wieder ausgepeitscht zu werden.

Nach einer langen und ermüdenden Zeremonie fand sich Jezebel Disraeli irgendwo wieder. In der Zukunft vermutlich. Wahrscheinlich da, wo auch Mikaela gelandet war... Jetzt musste er sie nur noch finden. Er sah sich um. Eigentlich sah es gar nicht so viel anders aus, als in seiner eigenen Zeit. Er befand sich auf einer ausgedehnten Wiese, die jedoch von einem großen, dunklen Wald und von einem gigantischen See eingegrenzt wurde. Direkt vor ihm ragte ein prächtiges Schloss in die Höhe... Vermutlich war Mikaela dorthin gegangen, denn außer dem Schloss gab es in der Nähe keine weiteren Anzeichen von Zivilisation.

Er hörte seltsame Geräusche hinter sich, die vermutlich aus dem Wald kamen. Jezebel beeilte sich nun, um das Schloss zu erreichen. Die Tore mussten vermutlich verschlossen sein. Aber müsste es in der Zukunft nicht anders aussehen... Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht so weit gereist... Wer weiß...

Vorsichtig drückte er gegen eines der Tore. Es öffnete sich. Ob es nun Glück oder Pech war, würde sich noch herausstellen. Jezebel betrat die Eingangshalle. Sie war leer und dunkel. Eine große Treppe führte in die nächste Etage. Das Schloss erinnerte ihn an eines seiner Geschichtsbücher. Sollte das Experiment seines Vaters doch nicht so funktioniert haben, wie er glaubte?

"The Doctor" sah sich um. Vielleicht gab es einen Hinweis auf Leben in diesem Gebäude. Er ging zur Treppe und wollte gerade hinauf gehen, wurde jedoch von einem Bild abgelenkt. Bewegten sich die Personen darin wirklich? Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Magisch angezogen steuerte er auf das Gemälde zu. Sie bewegten sich tatsächlich! Ein Wunder... Er musste weit in der Zukunft gelandet sein! Wie ein kleines Kind, dass alles Unbekannte in die Hand nehmen muss, wollte Jezebel das Gemälde berühren. Was er schließlich auch tat.

Und was dann geschah,

ist allen klar! _(mieser Reim)_

**Wenn ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt, Glückwunsch! Bei so viel Geduld könnt ihr jetzt auch noch reviewen! lieblächel**


End file.
